


To Comfort Them with Cheerful Chat

by Oshun



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, The Wars of the Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a meme which requires that one use a randomly selected line of poetry as a prompt for a ficlet. The title of this fic is a line from the poem "Bedsitter" by Robert Service.</p><p>Thanks for the Beta read to IgnobleBard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Comfort Them with Cheerful Chat

As the representative of his father in London, the young Earl of March's every day was swamped with negotiations, both military and involving matters of state. Early that drizzly morning a small group of Yorkist supporters had already gathered to meet with him.  
  
“They'll have to wait,” Edward told Hastings as he strode from the room without looking back. “Tell them I’ve gone to see my brothers.”  
  
Dickon and George had not survived the disruption and uncertainty of the last months unscathed. Dickon’s thin little face, pale beneath his unruly shock of heavy dark hair, mirrored his anxiety. Loud and boisterous George demanded attention to quiet his bone-deep fear. Their sister Margaret did what she could, but she was no replacement for their mother. Meanwhile, Edward, scarcely more than a boy himself, intent upon winning a kingdom for the House of York and helping his father hold it, had determined that not least among his concerns was to show the youngsters that they could always count upon him.  
  
Inspiring confidence was Edward's gift. Hastings had no doubt that their tall, golden-haired brother would rend the fabric of a dingy morn for his siblings like a gash of brilliant sunlight.

___________

 **Note:** My authority for this is Paul Murray Kendall's biography _Richard the Third_.


End file.
